


Clearing Out My Google Docs: A Bunch of Stuff That's Out of Context But Still Kinda Cute I Guess

by RaspberriIcedTea



Category: Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex's dad is kinda mean in one chapter but that's all, Angst, Bad Father, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower Dance, Fluff, Gay, Harvey is tired, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-story death, Too much feelings, extremely gay, like seriously gay, scraps of fiction, sort-of-kind-of-crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriIcedTea/pseuds/RaspberriIcedTea
Summary: So...I ripped a character off of a ripoff video game that nobody's heard of. Then I named him 'Jay' and made him a Stardew Valley avatar. Then he romanced Alex, and this happened.
Relationships: Alex & Haley (Stardew Valley), Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey & Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey & Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Flower Dance: Year 2

**Author's Note:**

> Some info about Jay:  
> -He didn't have much of a character in his original game, so I'm winging it. He didn't even have a name.  
> -The backstory is that he moved to the valley from the original game's setting(a fantasy RPG and a huge ripoff of LoZ games). The time periods are a bit strange to mesh together but don't think about it too much  
> -He's a young adult, and the original game is thought to take place during his teenage(?) years

“Hey, Alex…”  
“What’s up, Jay?”  
“You know how last year I asked you to dance-“  
“Yeah. Yeah, I remember.” Alex almost cut Jay off, hoping to avoid any reprimands. They barely knew each other at the time, and he’d kinda been expecting to just hang out with Haley anyway. Even at the time, he felt a little guilty seeing Jay watching from the sidelines.  
“I’d…” Jay cleared his throat. “I’d like to ask you again. Since we’re...y’know.”  
Alex grinned. “What do you think I’m gonna say? ‘No, Jay, I don’t want to dance with my boyfriend at the Flower Dance.’ Honestly, you can be so strange sometimes.” He joked.  
Jay’s face flushed, and his ears felt hot. He’d been practicing this dance since Winter, and he couldn’t wait to show off.  
Then Mayor Lewis called for everyone to line up, and Jay realized he and Alex were in a bit of an odd place. The girls lined up on one side, and the boys on the other...so if Alex and Jay were dancing together, where were they supposed to go?  
He turned to ask Alex, but he’d already walked off with the rest of the guys. Everyone seemed to be lining up except Jay…  
Jay lined up in front of Alex, on the “girl’s” side. I mean, where else was he supposed to go? Alex just smiled at him, not seeming to see anything out of place.   
Jay felt eyes on him from either side of the line, however, and he silently hoped no one would say anything. Haley left her place, and Jay prepared himself for a long explanation until he felt something being placed on his head.  
“If we’d known you were a candidate, I think you would’ve been picked as the Flower Queen this year, so it’s only fair I relinquish my throne.”  
She smiled at him, yet she didn’t appear to be making fun of him.  
“But--” Jay had a difficult time processing what was going on. It felt like everyone in town was watching him. “I don’t think that’s fair to-to the other people-”  
“Haley’s gotten the crown five years straight. I really don’t think the concept is based on fairness.” Haru remarked from down the line.   
“Do you know this part?” Penny asked from beside Jay.   
He shook his head, quietly admitting, “...I only practiced the other one.”  
“It’s okay, just do what I do. I’ll go a little slower so it’s easier for you to follow.”  
“Thanks…”  
Jay still felt himself turning red. Even their support felt a bit overwhelming.  
Luckily for him, the dance started soon after. He ended up looking at Penny more than Alex to copy her moves, but the latter didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Alex was just content to watch Jay pretend to pull on a hem that wasn’t there.  
The dance didn’t last long, but to Jay it felt like an eternity. Alex wouldn’t stop grinning, and Jay couldn’t help but think he was about to crack an embarrassing joke.  
“What are you all smug about?” Jay muttered. “It’s not like you gave me a lot of options.”  
“Jay…”  
“What?”  
“You’re adorable.”  
“I am not.”


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short. Alex and Jay open up to each other about both losing their mothers at a young age. Takes place at the end of Alex's eight heart event, so look up the video if you're in the dark about it.

“Jay...what are you thinking in all this…?”  
Jay took a deep breath. “You’re not alone, for what it’s worth.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, I know how you feel.”  
“Wait...you do?”  
Jay nodded, looking back out to the ocean. “...I was six.”  
Alex’s face fell. “Oh, Jay—I didn’t know—“  
Jay shrugged. “Figured you could find solidarity in it, I guess.”  
“Do you want to talk about it? You’re being really great right now, I can return the favor.”  
“Thank you, but...not really.”  
Jay turned away.   
“Hey.”  
He felt Alex’s hand on his shoulder and stopped, turning back to face him.  
“You’re...you’re different from most of the other guys here, y’know? I mean, if I told any of them, I’d probably get made fun of…I’m glad you’re...more sensitive than that. I probably sound like a wuss right now, but it’s true.”  
Jay stayed stone-faced, but gave Alex a nod. “Thank you.”  
"Hey...don't tell anyone I was crying, okay?"  
"Don't worry. I won't."


	3. A Happy 3nding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's father pays an unwanted visit.

“Alex…?”

Jay heard a voice from a ways away. Alex tensed up beside him, recognizing the sound.

“Alex, is that you?” The voice repeated.

Alex turned around slowly, and greeted the source of the voice in a strained tone.

“... _ Dad _ ?”

Jay turned around immediately after hearing Alex. If this was really his father, Jay had a feeling he’d need some backup.

“I didn’t think you’d still be here, in this little town. What happened to going pro?”

“Things changed.”

An unnerving silence took hold for several seconds.

“...Where’ve you been?”

“Around. Calico Desert. Indi City. Would’ve visited Gotoro, but...travel plans haven’t aged well, heh.” Alex’s father turned to Jay. “Hey, scram, jackass. This ain’t your business.”

Jay opened his mouth to explain himself, but nothing came out. Instead, Alex jumped to his defense. “He’s not just some random guy. His name’s Jay. He’s…” Alex looked at Jay anxiously, then back at his father. “We’re...together.”

His father wheezed. “Good one. Try again.”

“I’m not joking. He’s my boyfriend. He has a right to be here.”

Alex’s father frowned. “Are you kidding me? Your mother didn’t raise no—no—“

“Yes, she did. Because I’m here. And she raised me. Which is more than  **you** can say.” Alex’s voice trembled(as did the rest of him), but he stood his ground. 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. I came here to reconcile, and you’re being rather ungrateful.”

“Ungrateful?! UNGRATEFUL?!” Alex stomped his shoe into the dirt so hard that a cloud of dust formed around him. “What am I supposed to be grateful for, huh?! That you waltz back in here all high and mighty after disappearing for thirteen years?! After all those names you called me when I was just a kid? A  **_kid?!?!”_ **

“Well, it’s not like you’ve proven me wrong. Sitting in this nowhere dip in the ground, staring at worms with your little friend. I told you the truth, and it looks like you settled into it quite nicely.” 

Jay found his voice. “That’s not true.”

“You shut your trap, young man. This isn’t about you.”

“You don’t get to pick apart my life. You weren’t  _ in _ it. And I’m damn happy that way.” Alex retorted. “I’d take the next bus into the city if I were you.”

His father shook his head. “I thought you’d grown into a man, Alex. It’s a shame. A damn shame.” And with that, he turned his back and headed for the bus station.

“...are you okay?” Jay asked. 

Once his father had left, Alex couldn’t be ‘strong’ any longer. His breathing grew ragged, and he put a hand over his face.It was almost violent, the way Alex’s shoulders shook as he tried(and failed) desperately to keep a wave of tears at bay.

Jay was taken aback at first. He’d never seen Alex so upset before. Jay put a hand on his shoulder.

“...Let me take you home.”

Alex nodded. 

The two walked side-by-side through town. They passed by Shane, and Alex did his best to cover his face. Shane didn’t appear to react at all. 

At long last, they reached Alex’s house, and were greeted by Evelyn and George.

“Come on inside, sweetheart.” Evelyn said to Alex as he stumbled onto the porch, Jay still at his side. “He’s not coming back, I made sure of it.”

Evelyn and George barely acknowledged Jay as they led both him and Alex inside the house. Alex clung tightly to Jay, and neither of the grandparents attempted to separate them.

Once they were both on the couch, Alex didn’t try to hold back his cries any longer and let out a series of loud sobs into Jay’s shoulder. Jay murmured soothing words to try and help Alex calm down, or at least take a  _ breath _ -

Evelyn was at his other side, her hand gently rubbing his shoulder. George peered through the blinds to make sure Alex’s father wasn’t coming back. 

Alex didn’t say a word through the ordeal until his eyes had run out of tears to shed.

“...I feel like my face just went through a workout…” He attempted to keep the mood light, but the quip fell flat.

He turned to Evelyn. “...can Jay stay over? I don’t want him to go…”

“Of course, dear.”

He then turned to Jay, but Jay nodded before Alex even had the chance to ask anything. 

The Alex-and-Jay unit left the couch and headed down the hall towards Alex’s room.

“Door  _ open _ .” George called after them.

“Yes, Mr. Mullner.”

Alex never really let go of Jay.

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to see that.”

“Don’t be, Alex. It’s not your fault, and you did great.”

“Then...thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just...for being here. For...being you.”

Jay turned red, and buried his face into Alex’s jacket. “Don’t say stuff like that…’s  _ embarrassing _ …” Jay murmured through the jacket.

“I mean it, though. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

Jay detached his face from Alex’s jacket, and instead rested it on his shoulder. “...I’m glad I could be here.”

Jay calmly stroked Alex’s hair, and before long, Alex was asleep in his arms. 

Jay first remembered feeling warm the next morning, and thinking that Owrus must have curled up on his bed again. So, when he opened his eyes and saw Alex’s face resting inches from his own, one could say he was a little surprised.

He moved away a little, his whole face feeling like it was heating up on a stove. That’s when he felt Alex’s limbs completely wrapped around him, like a koala clinging to a limb of a tree. The sudden movement woke Alex from a deep slumber. 

“Mmf...Dusty…?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Alex’s eyes flew open, and his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink upon seeing Jay.

“Oh. You’re not Dusty at all.”

He realized the position he was in and wasted no time releasing Jay from his grasp. “Oh, and I’m all—sorry—“

“Don’t worry about it, Alex. It’s cute.”

Alex smiled, but the lighthearted atmosphere began to melt away as the two remembered why they were in such a situation. Alex’s expression visibly fell a little. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Jay asked him.

“A little.”

“...Do you want to talk about it?”. 

He looked away, almost hugging himself a little. “...it’s stupid…”

“No, it’s not, Alex.”

“It’s just that...I can’t stop myself from thinking that maybe...he’s right? And I know that’s  _ such _ a dumb thing to think, and it’s not true, but I can’t help it-”

“Hang on, hang on, take a breath. It’s okay.”

Alex fell silent, ashamed of his own thoughts. Jay took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“It’s good that you know those awful things aren’t true, but you don’t have to beat yourself up for having thoughts like that. You were really young when it all started, it’s bound to have had an impact. And you already recognize that you’re worth so,  _ so  _ much more. I’m really proud of you for that.”

Jay leaned over and kissed Alex on the forehead.

“...Thanks, Jay. You’re…” He fiddles with his jacket sheepishly. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that?”

Jay couldn’t process this, and froze for a couple seconds. “I...thank you.

“Do you think you’ll be alright here?”

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah, I think so. Thanks again.”

“I’ll be here for you whenever you need me.”

Jay stood up and started heading towards the door. His crops needed watering. 

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

He spun around to face George, who was suspiciously positioned in the hall. He immediately braced himself for a scolding. “Mr. Mullner?”

George looked Jay in the eyes, but for once, he didn’t appear to be in a bad mood. 

“I’m gonna be straight with you, kid. I don’t understand you half the time, but...you did good. You did really good.”

“...Thank you.”

“I’m grateful that Alex has you, even if I don’t get it. He deserves the best life he can have, and if that turns out to be with you, then…” He hesitates, trying to think of the right words. “...well, that would be that.”

Jay gave George a respectful nod before heading to the main entrance, where Evelyn met him with a hug.

“You take care, dear.”

“I will.” 

Jay left the house, wondering what to do next.


	4. Mermaid's Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has trouble speaking up under pressure.  
> Alex is a little dense.  
> The former attempts a proposal.

Jay couldn’t wait any longer.   
He’d been carrying around the mermaid’s pendant for a whole season, planning to propose on Alex’s birthday, but the anticipation was too much to handle.  
For the first day of summer, Jay waited.  
As Alex practiced gridball in the yard, he waited.  
As Alex opened up the ice cream stand, he waited.  
And then, the moment finally came. Alex and Haley left the ice cream stand and began to cross the bridge. Jay’s chance had come but as his heart raced, words failed him.  
“Alex--!”   
“Oh, hey Jay! What’s up?”  
Haley stared at him.   
He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t say anything.   
Alex knew this was a normal occurrence for Jay, and so he wasn’t concerned. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to be nervous. Take a deep breath and tell me once I get back home, okay?”  
The iconic moment Jay had been picturing fizzled out of his imagination. Alex and Haley were nearing the edge of the bridge now. Jay was running out of time-  
“Wait!” Jay called out as he sprinted onto the bridge.  
Alex and Haley had almost finished crossing when Jay tripped on a stone and was sent sprawling onto the ground, the Mermaid’s Pendant slipping out of his hand and displaying itself plainly on the cobblestone. 

Haley made a face as if a mound of rotting garbage had just fallen out of his pocket.  
“Is this some kind of joke?”  
Then she looked at Alex, whose eyes were wide in recognition, and suddenly her grimace disappeared. “Wait a minute…”  
Alex rushed back to the bridge, picking up the pendant with one hand and helping Jay with the other.   
“That looked like a nasty fall! Are you okay?!” He asked.  
Jay nodded.  
“But--your face is all red…”  
Jay pointed to the pendant.  
“Oh...do you want it back?” He held out the pendant, though his face fell a little in doing so.  
Jay shook his head, taking Alex’s hand and pressing it around the pendant.  
He could hear Haley muttering ‘oh my gosh’ under her breath.   
“Jay...is this...?”  
Jay nodded, and Alex started blinking quickly to avoid tearing up. That’s when Jay found himself abruptly in Alex’s strong embrace.  
“I accept. This is the best thing that could’ve happened, Jay...I’m so excited!”  
Jay yelped as Alex suddenly lifted him off his feet and spun him around in uninhibited joy.  
Alex set him down. “Oh...sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.”  
Haley could barely contain her excitement. “I’ve got to go tell everybody!” She squealed. “This is so! Cute!”  
Jay and Alex held each other, looking out onto the shimmering reflection of the sun on the river’s surface, and imagined the rest of their lives together.


End file.
